


ocean eyes

by honerva



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Langst, Last Moments, M/M, Slow Dancing, The castle is exploding, klangst, they hold each other before they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honerva/pseuds/honerva
Summary: I've never fallen from quite this highFalling into your ocean eyesThose ocean eyes





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: strpperkeith

Keith and Lance both knew. Knew that they had no time left for games, for fun, they didn’t have time to be normal humans. The fucking castle was going to explode (unbelievable, yeah?), and they were in Lances room, swaying to the music that played softly.

“ I’ve been watching you for some time, I can’t stop staring at those oceans eyes.” Keith sang into Lances ear, Lances hands we’re resting on his waist. No way he’d let go.

“Burning cities and napalm skies, fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes, your ocean eyes” he continued with the previous lyrics before. tears collected into his eyes, ‘ _no way. no way. not now. not here.  please’_ keith thought _,_ They didn’t  want to end their final mark this way. The funny thing was, everyone had left via their lions and settled at a rebel base.

They didn’t, they held each other and swayed. 

“No fair you really know how to make me cry… when you gimme those ocean eyes I’m scared I’ve never fallen from quite this high,”

**_“ONE MINUTE UNTIL EXPLOSION, VACATE PREMISES, NOW.”_ **

“Falling into your ocean eyes.” Keith felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Lance held on tighter, when finally, they were in peace


End file.
